Happy Yule
by seaweedfma
Summary: Roy and Maes spend some quality time together over the Yule break at the academy. Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes. Rated T for male kisses. No spoilers, set in the military academy. A late Christmas gift to the people on my LJ friends list a couple of years ago


Title: Happy Yule  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Pairing: Mustang x Hughes  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: None, really. An academy fic.  
Notes: I wanted to make this a Christmas gift for the people on my friends list, but as usual, I slacked off, and it sat on my hard drive. So here it is. Sorry it is so late.

Even in perpetually warm East City, the cold sometime seeped in, bringing gray, overcast skies that hung heavily over the military academy that was almost dead in the middle of town, a remnant of when the city was built around the fortified military base before the students' grandfathers' grandfathers were alive.

Roy shivered and shrunk further into his coat, cursing under his smoky breath. He hated the cold- he had his entire life, even before he started learning about fire alchemy.

Maes, who was walking beside him, chuckled and playfully nudged him with his shoulder, causing Roy to break stride and stumble forward a couple of steps. It wasn't much, but it was as much affection as they could show in public.

"Damnit, Maes. Don't knock me over!" The alchemist scowled and picked up his pace, anxious to get back to their somewhat warmer dorm room. It was a cinder block room with only one radiator, but it was better then where they were now.

And as if to bang home the point, small, white snowflakes started to fall- one falling onto his nose and perching for a brief moment before melting with his quickly dropping body heat. He started into the fastest walk he could, finally sighing with relief when the large, square building of their dorm loomed into view.

They quickly headed in and pulled off their outer jackets, damp with the newly fallen snow, which had quickly increased even in the last couple of minutes before entering their dorm. Maes closed and locked the door behind him, and stalked over to Roy, who was huddling miserably over the radiator, hoping that the clanking, cantankerous machine would warm his frozen bones quickly.

Without a word, he came up behind Roy and planted a couple of kisses on his neck, before pulling away. "You are freezing! Even your neck is ice cold!"

"I know. Why do you think I am trying to get this damn thing working?" Roy replied, his voice cracking slightly.

"Hmm… Well, if you come away from there, I think I know a way to warm you up…"

"Maes, not now. There are still too many people around. You know how thin these walls are. People should be leaving for the Yule holiday soon, and then we can warm each other up. "

Maes pouted a little, but he backed off, moving beside Roy and in front of the now much warmer radiator. He had been trying to ignore how cold he was, but when he felt the heat start seeping into his bones, he sighed happily and snuggled closer to his lover, wrapping is hands around his waist.

"Look, Maes, I am really glad you are staying here for the Yule break. I know you could have gone home. I hope your parents weren't too disappointed."

"Nah, they were fine with it. I love them, but we are not terribly close. I told them I had some research work to do. I actually do, but it won't take the entire break. I'm sorry you don't have anywhere to go yourself. I hate for you to be alone."

"I could have stayed with Mr. Hawkeye and his daughter, but frankly, she scares me, and so does he. He is a great teacher, but a frightening man. I can see why his daughter is so tough."

The taller man chuckled and leaned in, giving Roy a kiss on the cheek. "If I didn't know better, I would almost think that you had a crush on her!"

Roy looked confused for a second, not sure how to answer. "Well, I have to admit that when I first saw her, I thought she was pretty, but once I got to know her, I found out how easy it was for her to kick my ass, and that kind of turned me off."

"Oh, so you are saying that you like me because you don't think I can kick your ass? I do have height and weight on my side…"

"Well, if it came down to your knives versus my fire, I think I could take you, but otherwise, it would be a good fight." Roy shook his head and smiled. "But I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, Roy. I was just giving you a hard time." He nudged Roy's side again. They were silent for a bit after that, warming themselves close to the radiator and watching the snow outside the window in front of them- it was now coming down quite hard, and they were pretty sure that they would be stuck in there for a while, not that either of them minded.

Despite the cold, it was about as perfect of an evening as they could imagine.

"Happy Yule, Roy."

Roy gave his lover a short, passionate kiss on the lips. "Happy Yule, Maes."


End file.
